The Shadow Demon
by sleepyhollowsleeping
Summary: You Think You Know Me The Real Naruto? Well It's All An Act, I Am The Shadow Demon The Most Powerful Ninja In Existence,The Leaf Will Pay For Their Crimes Against Me...Believe It. NEED A EDITOR.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Demon

Spent a lot of time on this story, I hope you all like it.

"Dialogue"- normal/external speech

"_Dialogue_"- inner thoughts

"**Dialogue**"- Kyuubi speaking aloud

"Dialogue"- Kyuubi thinking/amusing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

"Wha... Where am I? I feel horrible did something happen? Why am I in a sewer? Whats with the huge cage?" **"Shut Up!"** "THE HELL WAS THAT!" "**Stop asking so many questions it's annoying. As for where we are we are in your mind."** "Oh the last thing I remember was being beat up by the villagers. Who are you?" **"Me? I am the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune...but I was sealed into you by your father the Fourth Hokage."** "So... I have a demon sealed into me by my own father who is the fourth hokage. I just turned five today and this is my birthday present haha..." Naruto started to clinch his fists and tears started to fall.

**"Naruto... I'm sorry but, this time the villagers injured you so badly that you are currently dying I am doing everything to keep you alive, Kit I know the pain you have suffered was horrible and I know you want them to pay just as much as I want them to, this has never been done before...but I am going to fuse my chakra with you, you will become a hanyou, upon doing this you will be almost instantly healed and gain control over a element."** "What do you mean?" **"Naruto, each demon has complete control over a element and since you are human and live in a hidden village you will be able to control other elements but will not be total control, for example if you get fire you will be able to manipulate fire into any shape or form,"** "So basically I can do anything with that element?" **"yea pretty much, I am gonna to do the chakra fusion and transformation now, this will hurt alot, hehe"** "Wait what now? AHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams came from a 5 year old blonde boy with 3 whiskers on each cheek, the villagers looked on in horror as the 5 year old boy grew a couple inches taller,his nails turned into claws,his whiskers grew more defined, "WHAT THE HELL?" one of the villagers shouted, suddenly Naruto stopped moving, the villager from the mob poked him with a stick, nothing happened, he slowly turned around and yelled "THE DEMON IS DEAD!" as soon as those words escaped his lips a explosion of demonic chakra rocked Konoha and alerted every ninja in the village. The scene the hokage walked into was ash everywhere one villager from the mob got disintegrated only half his body was left the others were just ash from the explosion,Sarutobi looked at a now changed Naruto Uzumaki laying there on the ground unconscious, he reached to pick him up but a wall made from shadows rose up and blocked his way, "ANBU disperse this wall with a fire jutsu" Sarutobi ordered, "HAI HOKAGE!",One ANBU flashed through hand seals and did his jutsu, a fireball went straight torwards the shadow wall and just before impact naruto's body melted into the shadows, and the shadow wall transformed into tentacles and impaled the ANBU. Naruto appeared outside of the Land of Fire's borders in the woods.

Naruto slowly stirred awake and saw the ocean and that he was on a boat with a man that appeared to be a ninja, he had a mist headband with a slash through it and a huge sword on his back, bandages were wrapped around his mouth, he was tall and built, next to him was a girl around his age, before naruto could think about their looks more the bandaged man spoke up, "Have a nice nap?" Naruto responded "Hai, but who are you two?" "I am Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and this is my apprentice Haku,and you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I came from Konohagakure." "I see... Tell me, how is it that you can control shadows in your sleep?' "What?" "You heard me when I tried to pick you up, and nearly got impaled by tentacles made from shadows, after about a hour of trying to pick you up I finally managed to get you in the boat and since then I haven't seen them" Zabuza said. "ummmm" _"pssst kyuubi you there?,_ **yea but you woke me up.** Should I tell them? **No, you can't trust them fully yet just tell them that you come from a clan that can control shadows.** _oh ok."_ "KID ANSWER ME!" "Oh sorry I kinda zoned out there." "ya think?" Zabuza said with a huff. "ok well..."

"So let me get this straight kid, you come from a clan called the Uzumakis, they have complete control over shadows, and you got attacked by a mob of villagers, and somehow teleported while unconscious and ended up here." "Yea pretty much." "Kid you are either a horrible liar or this really is the truth, I for one don't believe any of it, I can tell you are hiding a secret from me, but this one time I will let this lie pass and you aren't a spy I know, that or a ninja because you are too young so welcome to the crew kid." "Thank you Zabuza-san." "Ok well right now we are going to our hideout, there I will train you, I don't know anything about shadow jutsus so I will be teaching you other things like how to mold chakra and other stuff, got it kid?" "Yea I got it, is Haku alright she isn't very talkitive." "Her, she usually doesnt talk alot around others besides me." S-s-sorry Naruto I didnt mean to be rude...lets try and get along ok?" Haku said. "Oh thank you, I will try Haku-san." "Thank you Naruto I appreciate that." "No problem." Naruto said. "Ok guys, we're here at the hideout, you ready for this training kid?" "HAI ZABUZA-SENSEI!"

Time Skip 6 Years Later.

Zabuza found himself dodging shadow tentacles that were trying to impale him or grab him and water jutsus trying to crush him. His opponent wasn't in sight, his danger senses kicked in and made him blocked a dark sword that had runes on it, and it seemed to be letting off a dark aura before he could look up and see his opponent he vanished a dark tentacle grabbed his leg and spread until it consumed him up too his neck his opponent simply asked him "Do you give?" "Hai Naruto, you got me." "Hehe damn right I got you it seems that the student has surpassed his master," "Tch you wish, you just got lucky." Zabuza said with a snort. "Haha you wish, where did Haku go?" "She is picking herbs, oh I see that one spot?" "Yea why?" "Ok did you eat today?" "No kid why would you ask such a dumb" before Zabuza could finish his sentence he got dragged into his shadow and appeared in a spot with lots of plants around and flowers and felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. "DAMMIT NARUTO! YOU COULD AT LEAST WARN ME WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO THAT!" "Hehe sorry Zabuza-san I thought you knew I was gonna do that." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Haha very funny you know damn well that is a lie," "Stop arguing you two it sometimes gets annoying." Haku said with a sigh. "Well Haku, Naruto, we got a mission in the land of waves some guy named Gato gave us the job of preventing the bridge from being built by any means necessary, we leave tommorow, but I have one a question, naruto where the hell did you get that sword?" "Well this might take awhile to explain..

so you remember me telling you guys, about the Kyuubi and me being a hanyou?" Zabuza and Haku nodded their heads. "Well I met with the Kyuubi in my mindscape awhile back and..."

Flashback

"So, what are you gonna give to me for my birthday?" asked an 8 year old Naruto. **"Well kit, a long time ago I fought a very powerful shadow demon, to be honest I only walked out from that battle alive because of my fire control, but even so it took everything I had to best him, I have his sword and his jutsu scroll still in my possession, I am going to give you them for your birthday since I have no need for them and you happen to get control over shadows as your demon affinity, it will take a long time too master the jutsus in this scroll and sword, I also have the kenjutsu scroll that you will be getting as well, and as for the long time to master your immortality will kick in once you are fully grown, this happens to all demons and hanyous only reveal this sword once you have got a few advanced kenjutsu techniques down and some shadow jutsus and once you have mastered the basic kenjutsu stance and techniques."**

"Wow thank you kyuubi.. this is the best birthday ever." **"No problem kit but never use A, B, or S rank jutsus on that scroll they are far more advanced then any human ninjutsu you may memorize them, but an a A rank demonic jutsu take a hundred years to master, and a B rank demonic jutsu takes fifty, and S rank demonic jutsus may only be used once you have gotten the rank of S rank demon and for that you must visit hell and be deemed worthy of that rank by the demon council, and they will only let you have that rank if you can perform three demonic S ranked jutsus flawless. Did you get all that?"** "Yea it was very boring but I got all of that." **"Good now when you wake up you will have the items I mentioned in your possession."** "Ok thank you, Kyuubi-san this means alot to me." **"Shut up and wake up."**

Flashback End

"So yea, then I woke up and thats what happened." Explained Naruto. "Oh well that was interesting." "Enough chit-chat we leave tommorow and its night time so you two get some sleep and prepare for the job in the morning." "Ok"Naruto and haku said and they headed up stairs to each of their rooms and turned in for the night..

This is my first fanfic i have a editor now his name is Flameus ty to him for editing,please comment and review ty-sleepyhollowsleeping


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Demon

"Dialogue"- normal/External speech

"_Dialogue_"- inner thoughts

"**Dialogue**" Kyuubi speaking aloud

"Dialogue" Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

**Chapter Two**

**Squad Seven's Mistake**

Kakashi Hatake and his squad are on their first c rank mission, they are escorting a drunken bridge builder named Tazuna to the Land of Waves. It appeared to be a easy mission until their sensei got ripped apart by two shuriken chains, the assailants were two missing nin with masks.

Sasuke and Kiba knocked them out easily, thats when squad seven's sensei appeared, "Kakashi-sensei I thought you died." said Sakura "Nah I won't be taken down that easily, especially by chuunin."

Soon they started to walk again, team seven ran into a white bunny where Kiba threw a kunai at it and scared it, Sakura yelled at him for scaring it, about ten seconds after that team seven heard their sensei yell "GET DOWN!" They listened and a huge sword whizzed through the air where their heads were just a bit ago and impaled a nearby tree Zabuza appeared on it, "The copy cat ninja its a surprise running into you of all people, I'm gonna cut straight to the point give me the geezer and you and your team live." "I'm sorry but this is one of my clients and although you may be strong even you devil of the mist, may need help against an opponent like me." "Oh dear me you are right behind you dickhead."

As soon as Kakashi turned to see what Zabuza was talking about he got hit hard in the stomach and flew into a clearing with a pond, he recovered fast, "Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba defend the bridge builder!" Team seven formed a defensive formation around Tazuna, Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi but this time with one

Naruto Uzumaki clothed in a black leather trench coat, a black tee shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and black leather gloves with a kanji meaning pain on the left and a kanji meaning hate on the right, Kakashi eyes went wide when he saw the three whiskers on each cheek, "You are the kid that went missing long time ago."

"Well well Kakashi never thought, you would know about my accomplice, anyways he needs some experience under his belt, but I warn you don't take him lightly." As soon as those words left Zabuza's mouth, Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and sent a kick straight towards his face but this time Kakashi was ready for him and moved to the left, only for a shadow clone to take a swipe at him with a kunai and as soon as Kakashi ducked the clone exploded, "_He knows the bunshin daibakuha!"_

Kakashi made some space between him and his opponent "_Zabuza is right I can't take him lightly." _With the sharingan was unveiled, Naruto wasn't in sight, Kakashi jumped onto land away from the pond, still nothing "_Did he flee?" _Kakashi turned around just in time and barely dodged a shadow spike he began the seals for the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, he used the technique on the area where, the shadows were originating from, to his surprise Naruto appeared in front of it, he saw Naruto whispering a technique, but couldn't hear the name,

"Kage seki." Naruto whispered with a grin, a gate made out of shadows appeared for a split second and the fireball vanished, squad seven were in shock seeing their jounin sensei being bested by someone who looked about their age, they saw a shadow gate appear behind kakashi, and acting quickly they yelled, "KAKASHI- SENSEI BEHIND YOU!" As soon as Kakashi heard those words he dashed to the left, a second later his katon jutsu, was seen hurling towards the spot where he last saw Naruto,

Naruto appeared in front of kakashi, "ENOUGH! I DONT CARE HOW OLD THIS KID IS HE IS GONG DOWN!" Naruto and Kakashi started exchanging blows trying to dodge what each other had and counter when they had the chance, Naruto and Kakashi broke apart, both panting, "_their is no way I am going to beat him with taijutsu, my jutsu was redirected at me somehow, and when I attempt to do hand signs, shadows start attacking me, I have a genjutsu though not a good one, it should at least give me the few seconds I need." _Kakashi got distance and surprisingly finished his genjutsu, the effect wasn't what he had expected, Naruto was looking all around him enveloped in the genjutsu, Zabuza appeared and tried to cut his legs off, but, Kakashi back flipped away "DIE!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto punching at a nearby tree, Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "Ummm I forgot to teach him how to detect and dispel genjutsu." "Apparently." muttered kakashi, he looked at Naruto stabbing the tree with a kunai over and over again yelling, "WHAT THE HELL, HE'S A GOD!" Kakashi smirked at that and let out a chuckle, "Tch you wish you were a god cyclops, anyways for now I will retreat, I wouldn't want the boy to get caught up in our crossfire, one way or another that bridge builder is dead." And with that Zabuza disappeared with a shunshin, Sakura and Kiba ran over to Kakashi, while Sasuke slowly walked to them with Tazuna,

Kakashi was assaulted with questions from Kiba and Sakura, "WOW Kakashi, teach me that cool move you did on him." "Kakashi-sensei were you acting all along." Kakashi just gave them a weak eye smile and passed out from chakra exhaustion, Sakura squealed, but calmed down when Sasuke told her he just passed out from using up too much chakra, Sasuke asked Tazuna where his house was, and they went to Tazuna's house with one unconscious Kakashi in tow,

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I GOT DEFEATED BY A WEAK GENJUTSU!" yelled a infuriated Naruto, "Yea pretty much, I never taught you how to dispel genjutsu, hehe sorry I sort of forgot to teach you." "Tch well how do I do it?" "Well Naruto, you basically need to be aware of the genjutsu first noticing things out of place or wierd things," "Like what?" "Well for instance, stabbing a guy over and over and not dying but you need to catch the genjutsu much earlier and then you need to form the ram seal gather enough chakra and say kai to dispel it." "Thats it?" "Yea its not hard to dispel easy genjutsus like that, difficult genjutsu's take alot more effort to notice because they are harder to detect, so you have to catch them quick or you will die." "Tch next time I will be prepared and I am going to have a clone read the bingo book so I know who to expect genjutsu from," "Yea thats a good idea but even so keep an eye out for genjutsu at all times." "yea yea." "And another thing why are you having your clone read the bingo book, do it yourself, there is." "No shortcuts to being a ninja ye." "DONT CUT ME OFF!" "Sorry Zabuza-sensei, but I have training to do, I cant read books when I am, trying to get stronger everyday, I don't have the time. I would never use shadow clones to read jutsu scrolls ever." "Thats good to hear, Naruto I know you feel like you are always rushed, but try not to overdo it, okay? AH WHAT THE HELL HE DISSAPEARED ON ME!" "Tch figures I show a bit of emotion in a sentence to show him I care about his wellbeing and he disappears." "I think Naruto knows that you care about him, just like I know." Haku said. "Dammit Haku don't sneak up on me like that!" "Sorry I am a ninja you know." "Tch no need for sarcasm." "Sorry, what are we doing today?" "Well after Gato bitched at us I feel like venting out some frustration, come on lets go." "Where are we going?" "To the forest, to see what Naruto is up to.

When Zabuza and Haku arrived there was a huge crater and Naruto was in the middle of it, instead of making themselves known they hid behind a tree and watched what jutsu Naruto was performing to make a crater. "Ok, Naruto you can do this" Naruto flashed thru hand signs then announced the jutsu Demon Technique: Shadow Orb Barrier, shadows gathered and formed a barrier and the barrier grew larger until, it was the size of the crater.

Naruto was exhausted, he sensed two familiar chakra signatures but went for scaring them since they were spying on him, Naruto used kawarmi and switched himself with a hidden bakuretsu kage bunshin, the clone started the similiar hand signs the real naruto did but when he finished them he got engulfed in the shadows and exploded, Zabuza and Haku's eyes went wide while their jaws unhinged, Naruto appeared behind them cloaking his chakra signature and snuck up behind them, "BOO." "AH!" Haku jumped into the air and Zabuza jumped but hit his head on the tree branch that was above him "FUCK! YOU LITTLE RAT I'LL KILL YOU!" Zabuza chased Naruto around but gave up when he started to teleport using his shadow powers.

"Kid, why did you sneak up on us like that?" "You were spying on me." "Yea well...I have a right too I'm your sensei." "Thats disturbing, I hope you don't watch me while I sleep." "You wish." "Naruto, that was mean and you know it." said Haku, Naruto sighed "Ok, I'm sorry guys will you accept my apology?" "Tch don't try anything like that again and yea we accept your apology." "Good then, I'm set for another screw up." "Like hell you are anyways lets head back to the base, we are going to kill that bridge builder soon and I don't want to be tired."

Naruto eyes snapped open, he did a incantation, and disappeared into his own shadow. "Finally I can train in peace, Demon Technique: Hell Sound jutsu." Naruto held a fire orb and pumped fire chakra into it until it got bigger and bigger when it reached the size of the crater he created earlier using his shadow technique and destroyed a surrounding forest trying to lure out his opponent sooner then expected a 10 foot tall shadow creature appeared baring its fangs at him flexing it's claws, smirked and said "Well well looking for a beat down already?" "Tch that was a year ago today you are dead and you know it." "FOOL! I am the ruler of this area, I am the guardian of this sector, I am more powerful then you." "Yea we will see about that."

They disappeared the creature swiped its claws at Naruto over and over, trying to keep him on guard, Naruto kept shadow teleporting, flashing through 3 hand seals each time he reemerged, the creature catching on flashed through its own hand seals. Naruto already finished his and called out his jutsu, the creature stopped its jutsu and kept on guard expecting anything soon after 10 seconds of waiting and nothing happening, it laughed and pointed a finger at him, "Fool you can't even perform your jutsu correctly." No sooner then he said that, Naruto teleported away and spikes 10 feet long appeared everywhere cover a good 30 yards, the shadow creature was impaled in every spot imaginable. Naruto released the jutsu, it regenerated at a fast pace gathering its black blood back into its body. Naruto expected as much the creature stood up and growled, "Foolish half breed that won't work on me," "Oh I know." "Haha little bastard, did you know this jutsu was meant for you that attack was the end of the battle, aha half breed you have jokes I will admit that." "Yea keep thinking that I sent shadows into your blood the blood you gathered was also my shadows and now their inside of you." Naruto closed his fist then opened it and shadow spikes pierced him from the inside over and over, the creature laid down on the ground laughing "No matter how many times you do that it won't work, me and you both know that you use your youkai to regenerate, I can keep this up forever because a minute here is 10 seconds in the real world and I have a lot of time because I woke up late and snuck here." he explained while keep piercing him over and over from the inside "Very good, I never thought you would figure that out." "Its simple nothing is invincible everyone or everything has its limits no matter how powerful and these attacks I am using are just shadow manipulation not a jutsu, so I am using no chakra, I wonder how much chakra you would use to completely regenerate." Naruto cupped his hands and opened them, the shadows created a barrier inside of the shadow creature, destroying his whole body this time it took much longer for the demon to regenerate. Naruto made sure his shadows got absorbed into the shadow creature's body this time when he put himself back together he was panting, "Please stop I will do whatever you want, just please spare me, I know when I am beat." "Good, well my first order is to guess the number I'm thinking one through twenty five." "Um okay, seven?" "Nope sorry wrong." Spikes impaled him again causing him to regenerate, the creature rushed towards him and tried to take a swipe at him with his claws, but Naruto teleported away and impaled him again then reappeared, grabbing his head and slammed him into the ground, Naruto jumped away, then used the orb attack once more he waited for him to regenerate only this time it didn't.

After standing there for 5 minutes he went back to training, he created five shadow clones and spared against them for one hour in real time, Naruto decided it was time to head back home he teleported using his shadow to the real world. Naruto woke up ready for their assignment...at Tazuna's house team seven was having breakfast, Kakashi told them that they needed to guard Tazuna as he worked on the bridge today, later on when Tazuna's house was quiet with Tsunami and Inari, soon the peace was interrupted Inari heard Tsunami scream.

Naruto finally found Tazuna's house, he saw two thuggish samurai break down the door, like hell they're gonna take Tazuna, then he heard a woman scream one thing, Naruto hated the most in this world was rapists and perverts, "Oh hell no." "Let go of me!" Tsunami said closing her eyes, breaking into tears then they let go, Tsunami opened her eyes she didn't see the samurai or anyone,

"WHERE ARE WE!" a figure emerged from the ground and laughed, screams were heard by all the shadow creatures. Naruto appeared in the real world still by Tazuna's house and started to walk towards the direction of the bridge when the woman he saved ran towards him "Thank you so much for saving me whoever you are," "Don't thank me," "oh don't be modest." "I mean don't thank me because I have a mission to kill your father." Naruto said and teleported farther in the direction of the bridge tsunami's eyes went wide and cried, but not with just sadness but with frustration also, because her savior is after her father,

Naruto finally saw the bridge and noticed Zabuza's fog Naruto sighed "I guess I'm late." Kakashi was replaying the recent scenes in his head of Haku protecting Zabuza with her body and then later catching Zabuza off guard and stabbing him in the heart. Naruto noticed the fog started to clear, "Hehe I guess Zabuza finished them quicker then expected." Naruto appeared in the middle of the bridge the fog cleared and the first image, he saw flipped his mood instantly, Zabuza laid down on the ground dead with a kunai in his chest where his heart is but Naruto didn't see Haku, Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi with a hand covered in blood and Haku not too far away with burn marks and a penetrated chest. "**TO! UTO! NARUTO! CALM DOWN YOU ARE ACCESSING TOO MUCH OF MY CHAKRA! Fuck he can't even hear me in his head." **Kakashi's hair on his back stood up and turned around there was Naruto with one tail that changed to two fast then three. Gato appeared with his army of bandits "Now we are going to finish the job, Zabuza couldn't do poor bastard died on me and his student but where is his other one?" "Um boss." "Yea what is it, there he is and I feel like I'm going to piss myself."

The army looked at a three tailed Naruto staring at Gato and them. Naruto unsheathed his sword, the runes on the sword grew darker and darker and covered the sword, soon the once black sword had crimson streaks on it and the black was now the darkest black ever seen, soon Kyuubi's chakra took a turn and turned into red and black chakra, naruto's red slits turned black. "**Impossible he is accessing my chakra and his future demonic shadow chakra that hasn't even formed yet. How is this possible?" **Naruto stretched his right arm and a black ball formed in his palm he jumped into the air. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer amount of chakra in that attack, "RUN!" Sakura and Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and ran in the opposite direction, Kakashi in front of them, a force propelled them farther launching them into the air, they recovered and looked back, the bridge was almost completely destroyed Gato and his army were no where to be seen only a bloody Naruto was seen teleporting towards them Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke to run and take Tazuna. "What about you Kakashi-sensei?" "I will be fine just go, I will hold him off and meet up with you." Kakashi prepared his chidori, Naruto appeared in front of him Kakashi thrusted his hand torwards him and pierced his chest, Kakashi almost pissed himself when Naruto grabbed his arm and held it there,

"What did you expect?" Naruto said in a demonic voice, "For me to just fall down and die like Haku when you put your hand through her chest or for me to drop dead instantly when you put a kunai through my sensei's heart?" "I know you feel like killing me will satisfy your revenge but that will never happen if you continue on the road you are going down." "SPARE ME YOUR PREACHINGS! I will never kill without reason no matter what, it was a promised I made to myself long ago. Haku and my sensei were good people, we needed this job for the money to survive, they are dead and soon you will be too." "How did you survive my chidori?" "I honestly dont know."Naruto gripped Kakashi's arm tighter and pulled it out and then squeezed so hard he crushed it, Kakashi screamed in agony, his bones were crushed and blood was flying from his arm, Naruto held him still with his shadows and took his other arm and ripped it off as slow as possible.

"Sasuke, we have to go help him." "No, we are no match for him, if Kakashi is screaming like that he is most likely being killed in a painful way," "but..." "SAKURA STOP!" Sasuke's demeanor changed, "You are living in a dreamland, right now I want to save him, Kiba does too," "Damn right I do." "but this is a matter of the life and death I doubt he even cares about Tazuna anymore since he just killed his employer and a army of bandits and pretty soon Kakashi we are leaving Tazuna here," "But what if he try's to kill me, he won't he is after us not you anymore, you will be safe i am positive of it, but if you stay with us you won't be, Gato is dead so you can build the bridge in peace now go home." "O…o…ok."

Tazuna sprinted towards his house, team seven ran still hearing Kakashi's screams soon after they got some distance they couldn't hear them anymore they kept running, they stopped when Naruto appeared in front of them, no longer in his demonic state just smiling, Kiba and Sasuke turned around ready to run but Sakura stayed and yelled at him, "YOU KILLED OUR SENSEI!" "And your sensei killed my sensei, I would say we are even." "NO WAY OUR SENSEI WAS A GOOD PERSON YOURS WAS A CRIMINAL!" Naruto's smile vanished, Sasuke and Kiba sweatdropped "Pssst Sakura don't piss him off." Naruto appeared behind them too late for that Sakura turned around only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air "My..sensei was a good person also you know nothing about him I am going to let you all live and go to Konaha, tell them what happened, I hated Konoha with all my passion, they tortured me every day, I was thinking of possibly sparing Konoha, but now they not only took my childhood from me, but, my precious people the very people who brought me in, trained me, fed me, loved me, and gave me all that I wished I had, back at that hellhole" Naruto released Sakura, who hit the ground and gasped for air. Naruto slowly disappeared into the ground before he reached his head he said one word, "Destruction" and then sped up the process and vanished.

CHAPTER END. Thanks too Flameus being the editor of this chapter and future chapters, please review and comment thank you-sleepyhollowsleeping.

Go vote on the poll on my page-Flameus


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow Demon**

"Dialogue" normal/External speech

"_Dialogue_" inner thoughts

"**Dialogue**" Kyuubi speaking aloud

"Dialogue" Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

**Chapter Three**

**Reasons To Fear**

Sasuke along with Sakura and Kiba were thinking what the hell just happened, they kept replaying the events in their heads Sakura more then both,

Flashback

"NO WAY OUR SENSEI WAS A GOOD PERSON YOURS WAS A CRIMINAL!" Sakura could never forget the feeling she felt from him her heart skipped a beat for a split second as his smile faded Kiba told her not to piss him off Sakura felt Naruto behind them with a aura that to Sakura felt evil next thing she knew she was held up by her throat Sakura was choking more from the raw killing intent then his hand she heard everything even though she was feeling light headed and ready to pass out she would never forget the words that came from his mouth "Sensei was a good person, also you know nothing about him, I am going to let you all live and go to Konaha. Tell them what happened, I hate Konoha with all my passion, they tortured me every day, I was thinking of possibly sparing Konoha but now they not only took my childhood from me, but my precious people, the very people who brought me in trained me, fed me, loved me, and gave me all that I wished I had back at that hellhole."

Flashback end

Kiba was going crazy, wondering if he was following them, he whipped out his kunai and yelled "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!" Sasuke sighed and yelled at him in a stern voice "KIBA HE LET US GO!" Kiba sweatdropped and put back his kunai, "Sorry hehe I lost my cool for a second." Akamaru yapping in agreement, Sakura took this as a opening "Can't lose what you never had," "Tch and your bright pink hair is?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "Its a dead give away any enemy can spot us from a mile away because of you, dye your hair black or something." "GO HUMP YOUR MOMS LEG DOG BOY!" "MY MOM HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" "SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke was losing his cool now too, Sakura and Kiba immediately shut up, "Hey Kotetsu isn't that Team Seven." "Yeah." replied Kotetsu "YO WHERE IS KAKASHI-SAN!" Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba immediatly snapped back into reality and looked solemn. The two chuunin noticed this as they approached the gates and told them to open it to give the Hokage the mission report, they both knew those looks they saw the look too many times, to mistaken it for something else, Izumo gasped "It cant be Kakashi couldn't have died." "We don't know that for sure Izumo." Kotetsu replied as they closed the gates and went back to work thinking about what happened.

Sarutobi's pipe fell to the ground the Hokage in shock from what the newly formed team's first mission's results were, "You say he was taken down by someone your age?" "Hai Hokage-san"{B/N: Wow Suckura thinks she's hign on the food chain don't she, and yes folks I'm a Sakura Hater along with a Sasuke Hater though I'll only when I find it interesting back to the story. Sorry 'bout the intrusion.} Sakura answered, "What did he look like, give me details, everything." Sakura described the person's features missing Sarutobi's frightful look. "Kakashi-Sensei before the first fight began he said 'he was the kid that went missing long time ago.'" She began to described the attack that destroyed the bridge; "A black ball formed in the palm of his hand it was radiating powerful chakra, and we already told you the other half." Sakura teared up, sarutobi smiled and told them they were dismissed and that they didn't have to go over it again. Sarutobi frowned and got ready to call a council meeting, wondering what Naruto was thinking now.

"**Hey Naruto you ok?" "**_No The people closest to me just got killed_, _we were talking not too long ago Zabuza was going to say something, I sensed it was going to be a rare moment but I went and trained instead of listening to what he had to say, I knew he cared a lot about me just like Haku he just never showed it_" "**Life is harsh kit, its something you have to learn, definitely when its the life of a ninja**." Naruto cut the mental link and went to the clearing where he created the crater, "Haha" Naruto closed his eyes as he said "This one is for you." "**Not again damn him**." Naruto gathered as much as chakra as he could from his normal chakra reserves leaving only enough to survive against a surpsise attack, Naruto started hand seals for one of the A rank Demon Shadow Fire Fusion Techniques he saw in the scroll Kyuubi gave him. "**NARUTO STOP THAT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU MESS UP!**" "_I DONT CARE! I WILL DO THIS TECHNIQUE HERE AND NOW! IF I CANT DO IT THEN I AM A FAILURE AS A DEMON!"_

everyone in Nami no Kuni could feel the sheer amount of chakra coming from the forest. Naruto formed two orbs one shadow, one fire and said in a kyuubified voice "Demon Technique: Shadow-Fire fusion: Abyss Flame" the two orbs rose up into the air, shadows gathered from portal he opened to the darkness dimension, shadows poured into the shadow orb, it grew until it blacked out a section of the forest. Naruto teleported further into the forest away from the town, the dark hole like orb came slower but came eventually Naruto created a single kage bunshin without handseals using much of his concentration but still kept it on focusing on the orbs, naruto gave it mental orders, the kage bunshin created about 100 more clones then dispersed Naruto had to put a lot of chakra into that kage bunshin. The fire orb rised into the air and the small army of kage bunshins took and made fire hand seals and called out different katon techniques ranging from C rank through A rank, the fire orb absorbed the techniques and grew about the size of the shadow orb, the clones dispersed.

Naruto was sweating all over and then combined the orbs they slowly fused with each other once fully fused, there was a giant orb that had shadows over it, but, flames dancing across them sometimes mixing in with the shadows showing a display of art Naruto decompressed it as much as he could, it was in his palm the size of a large boulder Naruto raise it into the air and swung down on the ground, Nami no Kuni felt the shockwave and saw the explosion. It shook the ground of the streets causing spider web cracks when they looked at the forest, there was a huge explosion of shadows and fire, creating a mushroom cloud effect and then a huge amount of dust kicked up the villagers were forced to take cover in their homes watching the sandstorm from the inside. Naruto stood in the clearing, panting, he took awhile to recover and steady his breath he noticed his right arm was burnt badly and a piercing was in his thigh, Naruto figured it was from him losing control of the jutsu for a split second. He collapsed and slowly closed his eyes "_Heh guess I used more chakra then I thought."_

Naruto walked through the familiar sewer, until he found Kyuubi's place but didn't see the fox, he saw silky red hair and a womanly figure under the sheets, "_It can't be is that Kyuubi?" _Naruto slipped past the steel bars, "_Probably a big mistake, oh well_". He decided that it was Kyuubi and instead of making himself known, once she woke up he crept under the bed. "_I always wondered why Kyuubi wanted me to dream up a bed in here. Now I know why_." Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes and let out a tired yawn she got off of the bed and stretched. "_Oh I'm so screwed if she sees me...she is naked..." _"Weird I wonder if Naruto got lost in the sewers again?" Kyuubi thought out loud she looked into one of the mirrors in her cell and poked at one of her fangs. "_Yup definitely Kyuubi red eyes with slits and fangs."_ She got dressed and sat back down on the bed. "_Wait a sec, if I can imagine up mirrors and stuff why can't I imagine myself outside of the cell?" _Naruto popped up out of nowhere and tried to act as surprised at possible "OH MY GOD YOU ARE A WOMAN KYUUBI!" "Yea and you suck at acting did anyone ever tell you that?" "What do you mean? and why isn't your voice all loud" "Because I speak normal in my human form because I have small lungs but when you are a giant fox your voice gets like that." "Oh cool." Naruto replied thinking of how to change the subject "Hey I was wondering," Kyuubi cut him off "Yea I was wondering too why you were under my bed but it makes sense." Naruto jumped up but hit his head on the metal ceiling {B/N: Seriously what can you call the metal top of Kyuubi's cage, or is he still under the bed?} "Fuck." Kyuubi grinned "Fuck is the proper word for this situation it can be used in many sentences and phrases the one I'm thinking of right now, is, you're fucked. Naruto crawled out from under the bed and grinned sheepishly. Kyuubi just kept giving him the glare from hell, "So you were wondering what I looked like underneath the covers too huh?" "Yea well,{B/N: DUMBASS} "Oh so you are admitting you are guilty that was fast." Naruto sweatdropped and thought of the only thing that would save him, "PLEASE DONT KILL ME! PLEEEASUHH DONT KILL MEEE!" Naruto repeated the process about five times before the second please don't kill me was giving her a headache "STOP!" "Stop what?" "The annoying second please don't kill me you said it like five times." Naruto said with a dead serious face, "Kyuubi I only said it once..." Kyuubi's face was priceless soon she was started to think about what he meant. "_Oh dear god, it was so annoying the first time, that it created a SS demonic rank genjutsu thats impossible for anyone to break and replicated itself five times oh dear god, I have created a monste,. but that's," _"Nahh, just kidding I said it five times I'm just messing with ya Kyuu." "Thats not a good way to get me to forgive you," "Sorry I thought pranking a foxy woman would lift her spirits up and get a good laugh, you sexy, sexy fox you." Kyuubi blushed, "_i win_." "well whoever said flattery doesn't get you nowhere was horrible at flattery, I am still going to rip off your head and crack it open and consume your brain then when we both go to hell since when you die, I die, torture your soul for a eternity of pain and suffering."

She slowly walked over to Naruto and stood infront of him and said in a sadistic "way here it comes." "HERE IT COMES AHHHHH!" Naruto closed his eyes waiting for his doom but nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and tears were coming from his prisoner, "AHAHAHA! OH MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" "That was going too far." "I CANT BELIEVE I GOT YOU WITH THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE DEMON BOOK!" Kyuubi's laughter slowly died down "Oh man, I forgot it was possible to laugh like that, I'm not mad at you anymore Naruto," "Thank god." "Anyways your body is healed that jutsu went a lot better then expected the only wounds you had were the ones you saw yourself, anways you are going to wake up pretty soon," "Oh how soon you think," "Dunno any second probably." "And you aren't mad at me anymore?" "Nope." "Oh thats good," Naruto said as he slipped back out of the cage, "because you have a nice ass." Kyuubi's face went red with embarrassment then soon after anger, "YEA WELL!" Kyuubi noticed Naruto had already phased out of his mindscape, "Damn him when he gets back I am going to lure him in here and then im gonna," Kyuubi looked at the mirror and grinned, "well it is true, I do have a nice ass." Naruto slowly got up from his deep sleep and noticed two things, his normal chakra reserves were replenished and he saw red clouds, he looked infront of him where their was a blue haired woman, the same woman had a clone carrying him he also noticed he was tied up, "_Haha, she thinks, I am at genin level."_

A shadow spike cut through his bindings and then another went through his captives clone, Konan didn't expect him to wake so soon or to be able to escape through the rope. Konan slowly turned around, "It seems I have underestimated you, "What are you retarded?" "Excuse me?" "You heard me, why would you put some rope on someone who created a attack like that," "DONT PLAY WITH ME!" "Huh?" "THERE IS NO WAY YOU DID THAT!" "Tch, arrogant human." "_The Kyuubi took over the boy's body already?" _I studied that attack from a very powerful scroll, and I put in just a little bit over the necessary chakra, too perform it." "Impossible." "Well if thats what you really think, then why haven't you attacked a supposed weaker opponent." "Fine, I will show you the power of the Akatsuki!" Konan started her origami jutsu to teleport, in a blink of a eye, Naruto grabbed a near teleported Konan and slammed her into the ground, "I don't think you realize just who and what your organization is dealing with, I am someone to be feared, one of those reasons is the huge crater in the forest, the second is, I just lost my precious people, so right now I am on edge you caught me at the worst time then ever, the third reason, is from this day on any akatsuki member that opposes me will receive no mercy, starting with you."

When Naruto was done dealing with Konan, he took the ring from her hand, thinking it was cool and put it on his index finger, Naruto took the cloak too, deciding it would come in handy soon and too make sure no evidence of Konan was found he transported her body to the darkness dimension and then used a water jutsu too clean up the blood, deciding that if one of the Akatsuki showed up it would be best to transform into Konan incase one shows up. And if it were to happen he can get the jump on them, he used a water jutsu and then a wind jutsu to clean the cloak, then put it on his right middle finger the place he remembered the ring was on, Konan before he took it and then transformed into her he tried to tune his voice to match hers but failed, "_Psst Kyuubi, do you have any idea on how I do this?" _"**Ugh you always need help, think of her voice and then perform the handseals I sent to you."**

Images of the handseals and the name of the jutsu appeared in his head, he did the necessary seals and then whispered "Secret technique: voice recognition." He try a few sentences as his voice slowly tuned and matched Konan's and he smiled, "_You are awesome kyuubi."_ "**My name is Alice." **"_What?Oh, ok you rock Alice." _**"I know." **Naruto walked around in his disguise, he saw a nearby village and entered it "Welcome back to Amegakure." one guard said. "_She looks like a cold person so I guess I'll say nothing." _"Jeez, I wish she would say something, she is always so cold." "Ahaha I hit the nail on the head. _Oh look that huge building looks important lets go there, maybe I will meet a Akatsuki member, judging from the looks I am getting and no one freaking out about the cloak I guess they know her. Is this Akatsuki's base?"_

Naruto walked into the building and went to the top floor, a cold authoritive voice rang out calling his name, "Konan I see you are back, how did your stroll go?" Naruto noticed he had piercings and orange hair, he was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak he looked at him with a weird doujutsu, "It went well." "Good I was wondering what, was taking you so long." "The sunset was beautiful, I had to watch it." "I see today is a rare day it isn't raining." "_Land of rain, what did you expect you idiot." _"Yea, follow me, this way." Naruto followed closely behind they entered a large bedroom with weird paintings on the ceiling." "_Oh dear god please don't tell me," _"**Hahaha, what will you do now Naruto?" **Pain slowly shut the door, "What is this?" "I am sorry for deceiving you, Konan but I have a confession," "_Oh hell no."" _I have been in love with you, ever since I laid my eyes on you, your smile is so beautiful even though, it is rare just like the summer day today. I am going to express my love." "_HELL NO!" _{B/N: I'm agreeing with Naruto, HELL NO}

Pain slowly took off his shirt. "_Fuck this." _Naruto made one handed seals behind his back "_Fire technique: Inferno's Hand." _He slowly yet sexily walked up to pain and brought him into a one handed hug, pain slowly closed his eyes feeling his lover's warmth, he felt the feeling of the fiery passions of love in his stomach burning like a inferno that is boiling his insides, "_Wait, _OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE COOKING!"{B/N: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, burn pretty boy burn!} A huge stream of fire erupted from Naruto's hand at point blank range and pushed Pain into multiple walls and finally into the villages streets, Pain coughed up blood and was holding his stomach. "That burns." Pain said aloud, Naruto in his real form stood before him, "Like the fiery passions of love?" "Yes, wait no, it just fucking burns." "Thats what insides being cooked feel like." "_Can he read my mind?"" I don't know can I?" _A new voice similar to Naruto's popped in his. "WHAT THE HELL!" "Yea, I get that a lot from the people, I use the mind technique on." "What did you do with konan?" "I raped her then killed her what else?" "You son of a.." "NAH, just kidding, I was thinking about it but there was this huge mole under her chin, then I just decided to kill her." "SHINRA TENSEI!" A invisible force pushed Naruto through a building, and soon the fight between a god and a demon began.

Please rate and review, this is my first fanfiction but I have read a lot of them, and I have a lot of good ideas and such, and mind that is a badass fanfiction that should be really good once finished if not I will try, try, and try again. Thanks to my editor, Flameus.

Sorry for the cliffhanger.

B/N: Yo Folks, just wanted to say sorry about the Beta-Notes but like I said, if its interesting I'll but in or if I just have something to say. Also poll on my pages, please go vote.

Also to answer my editors thoughts naruto got so scared he jumped so high his head hit the ceiling YES THE CEILING! lol and he is super powerful so a scared super powerful person jumping = head hitting ceilings up high XD


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shadow Demon**

Dialogue normal/External speech

_Dialogue _inner thoughts

**Dialogue **Kyuubi speaking aloud

Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

**Chapter Four **

**The Battle Between A God And A Demon**

Naruto shook off the rubble and he saw six pain's instead of one,_they all have the same eyes._**That would be the rinnegan one of the three great doujutsu's said to be one of the most powerful of them all,the other two are the byakugan and the sharingan.**_well this is gonna be fun._naruto looked at them closely their was a woman version of him with piercings down her cheeks,a fat version with a huge piercing in his ear and other smaller ones,another version that had some nasty looking spikes on the top of his head and as skinny as well,a older copy with piercings at the bridge of his nose,he noted their was also a skinny one that looked kind of girly.**naruto one more thing those eyes are very dangerous i read about them in the demon documents the rikudou sennin the creator of jutsu had them...i didnt really pay attention in that class hehe.**_meh so you would know more dangit well i will just have to be careful and OH SHIT!_ naruto went flying through another building he got up and defeflected the punch from the fat pain and used a shadow to attack him he raised his hand at the spikes coming for him but it got pierced and then the rest of his body he dropped down with blood seeping from his body.

naruto looked torwards the other five pains and laughed AHAHAHA WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO! _impossible he was supposed too absord the attack._ hmmm? **i got it he was trying too absord your attack.** _huh really?_ **why else would he do that,he probably thought it was a jutsu based attack unlike the nara's shadow's where they have too put chakra in their jutsu's you dont because you have such a mastery and just plain shadows have no chakra.** _got it!_ haha what a fool my shadows are made from pure manipulation i dont put any chakra into them only for the stronger attacks,it matters not for you are facing a god,soon their was a a chameleon like summon and when pain hopped on it it vanished and a big rhino and a wierd bird were summoned and attacked him he took the rhino that charged him by the horns and launched him at the bird that just started dropping what he assumed were bombs he quickly picked them all up in a blur and threw them at the woman pain she dodged but her clothes were burned a bit naruto didnt waste time in attack but he was blocked off by her summoning a dog with multiple heads._tch fuck this._ naruto gathered shadows untill a wide orb was as big as him and sent it torwards the dog they separated the shadow orb broke into smaller orbs and followed them naruto gathered more shadows and formed them into more of the orbs and sent them following the dogs they were captured and punctured the girl summon leaped into the air naruto appeared behind her at blinding speeds and took a swipe and her head got took off.

Pain was getting very annoyed he sent the naraka body too revive them but he was killed fast he decided too keep the human and asura bodies with emerged slowly from the ground why hello ! I AM A GOD AND WILL KILL YOU! the three pains attacked him at once,naruto was ducking weaving side stepping moving out of the way,naruto teleported and kick human pain away deva path turned around and blasted him with a shinra tensei as naruto was sailing through the air the asura path launched his missles at him and then once again deva path used his shinra tensei to speed them up drastically,naruto teleported away barely and received a kick in the chest from human path sending him a few yards away,**aha you are getting your ass kicked,**_tch fine i will show you._naruto created a shadow dome around him and then prepared his jutsu in through a flash of handseals naruto said Demon Technique Earth explosion naruto sent a fire jutsu from his mouth and then quickly contained it with his darkness manipulation and then slowly built rocks around it concealing the real attack and then he released the barrier the human path was waiting for the others too help him get rid of the barrier but then it went away and a huge boulder was sent at him the other paths just arrived and started to run in the opposite direction the human path looked back and it was gone.

The paths wondered where it went naruto had a confused look on his face behind the paths was a portal with a boulder of doom slowly creeping out about twenty feet away once it was a few inches behind then the shadow broke the boulder sending huge chunks of erth at them point blank and then the shadow barrier dissapeared leaving a huge fire ingulfing them the human path was burned to death and the asura path had his rockets out so he exploded and the deva path used shinra tensei at the ground for a fast escape as soon as he landed a wind jutsu was sent his way after that a fire jutsu and a barrage of other jutsu's deva path barely avoided them but the earth dragon he had to use shinra tensei and then naruto with a youkai impowered fist teleported infront of his and hit him in across the jaw deva path flew and crashed into the ground causing a crater before pain could recover he used one of his fastest demon techniques Demons barrage two fire orbs appeared in his palms almost instantly and he launched them at him causing a explosion and then kept up the assualt after about twenty he stopped he teleported into the crater and saw body pieces everywhere and the crater covered in blood.**holy shit thats a overkill.** _nah_.

naruto exited the village _man they sure left in a hurry._**you and their leader were blowing up all the houses and anyone near the battlefield got killed if i was a weak pathetic mortal i would do the same.** _half of me is offended the other half agree's with you._**how can you be offended by that ohhhh my bad.**_yea im a hanyou._**stop sulking and lets go.** _yea im thinking that small village we passed on our way here after killing the leader of akatsuki can tire you out ya know? _**no i wouldnt know because im not you and i am far more powerful so even if i did it wouldnt tire me out.** _whatever everyone is a critic._ naruto teleported near the village and walked to the gate once he got in he was looking for a hotel, hmm this looks good enough naruto went into the hotel and got a room once he got the key he went upstairs and went on the bed and passed out five minutes later. the sewers again well lets see what alice is up to alice you there i dont see you,where else would i be besides trapped inside of you? i dont know,well whatever come inside,yea sure as naruto slipped through the bars he felt alice hug him,hey whats wrong? mmm nothing alice said as she let go you gonna sit? sooo if i can create anything with my mind in here can i create you a better scenery? i dont know maybe try it,ok well here i go naruto imagined no bars just a nice forest area with a bunch of flowers and tree's and two king sized bean bag chairs,AWESOME THANK YOU NARUTO! ack al-alice you cant breathe,oh sorry alice said as she let go,so do you like it naruto said to no one because kyuubi was rolling around in the flowers,sooo i am just gonna go now naruto was about to turn around and leave when he felt a pair of lips against his,after five minutes of the makeout session and catching their breathe,where did that come from? i dont know just felt like it you did turn my jail cell into a wonderlad ya know? hehe alice in wonderland,grrr shut up i hate that movie,but your alice,shut up,and i created a wonderland,shut up! dont say it!,so you are alice in wonderland! AHHHHH! kyuubi yelled as she charged at him,meh screw this he said as he faded away,DAMN HIM! kyuubi berated herself i had to say wonderland,i just had whatever alice said as she continued to roll in the flowers and look up at the sky.

Fiftee a merchant said oh come on this is just one marshmellow,its a big fluffy marshmellow that you want to eat,_oh dear i do want it badly,how does it look so fluffy and big its like the best marshmellow ever tch fine._here naruto said as he gave him fifty ryo and when he put the marshmellow in his mouth it was the greatest taste ever _OH MY KAMI! its like it instantly melted in my mouth and then reached every taste bud my day is made nothing can ruin it!_ naruto didnt hear any merchants or anything just chimes no wind nothing he opened his eyes from the blissful marshmellow eh what the hell? **NARUTO! this is the first test of your skills and strenth your first test to becoming a d rank demon you will face your first opponent now HAJIME! **_what the hell alice i thought it was just performing jutsu._**well this is when i went through the test the s rank test im positive didnt change because it is a tradition among the council i guess things changed.** naruto didnt see the council anymore just a town with no one around he was brought back to reality with one of the hardest punches he ever felt naruto went through a row of buildings fuck who the hell did that? **that would be me half breed the d rank demon people among the other d ranks call me a god of d ranks you shall feel MY WRATH! **naruto got back on his feet and soon the battle between a god and a demon began. (haha i know its confusing the last chapter was meant to mislead you at the end making you think the battle between pain and naruto was the battle between a god and a demon and even the title of this chapter i am tricky that way NOW ENJOY!) naruto was throwing punches as fast and hard as he could but they didnt seem to connect just blocked he decided for the explosive approach he created one hundred bunshin daibakuhas and sent the army at the self proclaimed god the explosion rocked the town and blew up a few buildings the demon walked out unscathed taunting him with a smirk is that all you got? not even close,oh well my turn the demon rushed torwards him at speeds never seen by his eyes and teleported far away _maybe this will work hehe._ **WHY RUN LIKE A COWARD! **the demon charged again but naruto kept teleporting. _oh my his face is getting red hahah._ **FOOL I WILL NOT TIRE! I WILL KILL YOU! **_now is the time._ naruto from a distance threw kunai with explosive notes then he engaged in close combat,naruto and the demon exchanged blows some of them dodged some of them blocked naruto was slowly gathering shadows with some clones hidden in a building preparing for the final blow,naruto mixed in shadows and punches making it hard for the demon to get in strong hits as he was also blocking punches and deadly shadow spikes and shadow hands attempting to grab him **FIRE'S FLASH! **his hands were covered in fire and then when he punched they turned into phoenixes and flyed at naruto at fast speeds.

naruto tryed his best to dodge the first phoenix and succeeded but the second got him and he was thrown into a building and the area erupted into a inferno,naruto teleported before he hit the ground and looked at the devastation of the demons technique _its ready_ suddenly the demon noticed a huge shadow orb above naruto that got compressed almost instantly but not too compressed so it split into two orbs **what the?** naruto threw the orbs and then they got big again and hit eachother Demon Technique Blackout naruto said as the town was turned complete black the demon somehow survived and was advancing torwards hey you survived isnt that a miracle no wonder they call you by that title hmmm something about you seems different...**this is my fallen angel form so yea the black wings is something you might have noticed that was different,and maybe my armor or my katana.** nope not at all i was talking about your right arm being offed by my jutsu,**This IS NOTHING!** the demon said as his arm regenerated,thats a neat trick anyways are you going to be more of a challenge? naruto received his answer as he was uppercutted into the air slammed back down only for the demon to appear on the ground and side kick him sending him further sailing and crashing into a huge tree,_must be a hell that one_

_hurt like hell._**naruto you are going to die unless you access my power he is just too strong now.**_yea later if he is really that much better._**fine get your ass kicked more then do it.** once naruto got up the demon appeared standing with his arms crossed looking impatient,what? **i am going to give you a free shot in this form none of the d ranks have ever beaten me and that technique you used back there wont cut it anymore i will wait as long as necessary. **_is he serious that wasnt even close to one of my badass techniques._**use that one you did in the forest but only as powerful as you can get it no holding back.**_he is so fucked._ you are going to regret those words i will make sure of it. naruto opened a portal to the shadow dimension and shadow poured out at a insane speed and naruto created two thousand darkness clones from that and the shadows kept pouring out. (by the way as long as naruto has a decent amount if shadows he can create darkness clones which are solid and can do anything a shadow clone can do and from the amount of shadows he had it used little to no chakra making them) naruto formed a huge shadow orb twice the size as the one in the forest and the darkness clones let off different fire jutsu's even some demon techniques causing a huge ball of fire equal to the size of the shadow orb Demon Technique shadow fire fusion Abysses flame the two orbs fused together._dam maybe that wasnt a good idea to let him do any technique im fucked._ The orbs flew torwwards the demon he attempted to catch it and force it back but it was burning his hands _fuck this._ the demon crouched and slipped out from under the ball of doom and made a run for it but found that shadow hands held him still and his opponent was nowhere in sight,the ball glowed white for a moment as the demons last thoughts were _fuuuck me._ naruto looked at the explosion from a nice thousand yards away he waited for about five minutes and then ten but the demon didnt come back,he noticed presences behind him so did you guys enjoy the show he said as he turned around meeting face to face with a demon council member,**yesssss very much ssssso please come thisssss way.** naruto followed the snake demon at high speeds and he finally entered a huge tower easily hitting the red clouds,naruto was finally here at the demon council's building.

ok and thats the end of the fourth chapter please review and comment i noticed in chapter three i said rate and review which is youtube like so my bad. (author note to editor everything in these parantheses will be deleted when editing chapter anyways the reason i dont like spacing is because i am horrible at it i just space whenever i think is right so im not a good spacer im not trying to be lazy but i am horrible at spacing etc editing lol i failed whatever class you take where you put the commas and stuff im out of school now so yea... i dont remember the class name for that and i failed computer typing class also haha so in this i just tryed to make the story not a huge block of words or wall or whatever so if you can i would appreciate it if you could do that for me if you want after this i can just enter the crap out of the story when i am finished and you can place back i dont know lol except for the parantheses in the story which was a heads up for the readers i appreciate what you are doing~sleepyhollowsleeping)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadow Demon **

Dialogue normal/External speech

**Dialogue **Kyuubi speaking aloud

Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

**Chapter Five**

**Meeting's And First Impression's**

Naruto looked all around the hall and the floor,They were made out of some kind of wierd ruby they were the color of ruby's but inside their seemed to be a orange fire,_Fancy _**eh they do have good taste you have to admit.** so where are we going? **to the templessssss.** well ok the council is there right? **But of courssssss. **_did this guy lead you here,when you were meeting the council?_ **No someone much more talkitive And annoying he was also of snake demon descent,basically i couldnt think without having ssssss interrupting my every thought.** _Oh dear god that sounds awful. _**Yup. We are heressssss**. naruto had a tick on his forehead DID YOU really have to put A ssssss in here? **Yessssss i didssssss. **_what a asshole. _**Ok we are about to enter the chambers now they arent what you expect some of them are annoying. **_really?_ **i would say a majority.** _DAMN! _**anyways let me give you a heads up the Boar demon likes to say squeal alot sometimes he can be seen in the torture chambers saying squeal for me.** _doesnt sound to bad._ **also the eagle demon yea watch out for him he likes to talk fancy but overdoes it he always says glorious and i fancy some and then whatever he fancy's and. **_we are here. _**dang.** **And so i told her Squeal for me! AHAHHAAHHAHAHAH that story was rather amusing i do fancy myself some water. water? why would youssssss want water? Well it is hell after all why wouldnt i fancy some water. **_THE EAGLE IS LOOKING AT ME! _**NAVE! why dont you be a good little cretin and fetch me some water i am rather parched. **_did he just... __**wow he called you a cretin.**_ **sssssssir this is the half-breed i told you about. Oh my apologies i didnt mean to call you such things. **yea well its ok. **good now sit the other members should or should not be here momentarily if not we shall begin after waiting.** ok so. **DO NOT SPEAK UNTILL SPOKEN TOO! **oh sorry. **SILENCE! **BUT YOU JUST SPOKE TO ME! **Quite. ok well since no one is showing up why dont we start this shit,we waited its over lets go.** **Patience Hoggard we shall wait a bit more. **_Hoggard? thats just corny. _**Yea i dont know what his mom and dad were thinking,Nice people though.**

**IM HERE! **the doors wooshed open and a beautiful cat like woman came through them panting.**I am here *Huff Huff* who is the kid? That would be Nakofuto,right nakofuto? **It's naruto. **Oh silence nakofuto. **naruto looked at the cat woman and blinked _what the hell? _**good choice of words. **_SHE IS NAKED! _**yea well the council leader at the time was my brother in law and he was a perver so he made a rule to where all female species must have their clothes off while in the building.** _WOW! what a asshole. _**Hey boy! **yea what? **Are you staring at my parts? **_just play the eleven year old act. _What part's? all i see is a beautiful woman. **Awwww thats so sweet.** **See i told you guys he isnt a pervert. **_HOGSHIT! Quite so._ **Anyways this meeting will be started immediately. But one side note nakofuto.** Excuse me all glorious like,majestic Eagle demon Council member sir? **Yes? **What is his name her name and your name? **Well i do believe that is Hoggard and Jesse and my name is **_Please be something i can alter! _**Smitters. **_HELL YES!_ nice to meet you snickers. **No no no, it is smitters. **Snickers? **It is smitters naruto. **_HAH! _well thank you for explaining that smitters. **Boy i like your style it took forever for him to call me by my name.** well if you dont mind me asking hoggard what did he call you? **TWIT! **SORRY WHAT DID I DO? **no no he called me twit. Yea well he called me Twatt. **_what a asshole. _thirty minutes later. **Anyways a more pressing issue in level nine is that their is some demon who stole a laser from the devils office he wants him to be killed apparently he is going around the towns saying IMMA FIRIN MAH LAHZOR! and vaporizing citizens and newcomers, oh wow what a asshole,YEA! any laser from the devil is powerful. yes the thing is he isnt very powerful himself just a sneaky citizen and rather easy to kill but the laser is killing all the law enforcements in the area.**

**What we need is someone cheap and effective to kill him for but who would do that job for cheap? better yet effective. you idiot say something this is where you need to interrupt and gain some council points. **_Council points?_ **yea they arent real but i liked to keep track of the points i gained basically they would do whatever i asked them to.** _you had that much points how many?_ **well, i made a club awhile ago where citizens and powerful demons EVERYONE! could join i always had the high score and no one has ever beat it before.** **Ninety nine million nine hundred thousand and basically all nines. **_wow you were that good? _**i didnt do alot of favors i just had so much dirt on everyone that it was like having council points but better.** Um excuse me,** Yes what is it speak up. **i would like to go kill this guy. **YOU HAHAHAHAHA!,YOU COULDNT KILL A FLY BESIDES THAT LAME D RANK DEMON,MEOOOOWWW YEA KID THIS IS EASILY A,A RANK WEAPON! **i am a ninja i dont have to face him head on anyways you said he was easy to kill also i will do it for free. **YOUR HIRED! **

_WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO! _**IMMA FIRIN MAH LAHZOR! **naruto watched as another building disintegrated. _ok shadow time. _naruto fused with his shadow slowly creeping on his target. **man whole town is dead, i wish someone would come as a challenge otherwise i might die of boredom soon...ACK! **naruto slit the demons throat and then used a shadow to impale him and then hit him with a few demons barrage and waited five minutes _no regeneration._ naruto took the laser and warped back to the council chambers.**that was fast. **how did he destroy a whole town? naruto said as he layed down the laser on the table. **yea well their were no police or anything near that town.** You said he was killing all the law enforcements in the area.**Exactly why they arent near the town he killed a cop.** You mean no one came just because he killed a cop? **A good cop,may his soul be recycled. they couldnt move near because their was lasers firing everywhere.** well ok.. **anyways you know the job we gave that porcupine demon? the one where he is at the pit for execution means? yea well apparently he quit the job he said he couldnt stand the smell of dead bodys on his spikes a wimp. **two hours later. **and then he said. **HOW LONG DOES THESE MEETINGS USUALLY TAKE! **quiet your tone boy and they usually take a couple years why? **your joking...** no why are you still here we saw you,so if you want to leave you may.** why wasnt i told that it would take years to be evaluated.** you already were you have the rank of d rank demon since you defeated a d rank demon next trial is in a couple more years after the meeting.** ok well why wasnt i told what you just told me.** You didnt ask... **_kyuubi? _**yes? **_WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! _**you had to find out what it was like for me...** _just because you had a horrible time with your first evaluation doesnt mean i do too._ **yes,yes it does.** OK! well their is a demon sassing me in my head three wasting my time **ssssssir please come this way. **whatever... naruto was lead back to the real world via portal.

**Nice kid, the others would have snapped way before that,yea he has good patience. Anyways get the dragon on the phone line five. oh no not a dragon they always have to yell,heres the phone HELLO WHAT IS IT! its me jesse. JESSE HEY WHATS UP! STOP YELLING! IM NOT YELLING! THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE! YES YOU ARE YELLING! YOU ARE YELLING TOO! AHHHHHHHH!,AHHHHHHHH! **jesse hung up. **you know you do have to call him back right? what why? he was calling to see when the council would approve his job for the front desk.** **he would scare everyone off,hell no,you tell him. i am terribly sorry but the council voted you for this task,you have to do it. DAMMIT! **jesse picked up the phone and hit the redial button. **HELLO WHAT IS IT! ITS ME JESSE! OH HI! HI! HELLO! HELLO! YES WHAT IS IT! **_one day...one of these days..._ **NO! NO WHAT! YOU ARENT GOING TO GET THE JOB! ok well see you later thanks for the update. your welcome wait why arent you yelling? i am outside this is my outside voice. anyone who knows a dragon knows we yell inside places and homes but are quiet outside. good bye,bye. **_SLOWLY!...PAIINFULLY! _**good job jesse you did a rather excellent job, FUCK OFF! cant there is still a couple more years left to go,IM TAKING MY VACATION THEN! ok see ya then. lets see what council member to call to fill in for her,lets see here. Dragon,VACATION!. Snake,VACATION! ok other five members. vacation,vacation,vacation,vacation,vacation. EVERYONE TOOK THEIR VACATION! yea well the news said hell has been more busy then ever in the last thousand years...conveinent. ok lets get to work. **

chapter five done! yea yea i know not as much action as you have hoped what did you expect? its a council meeting...i tryed to spice it up as much as possible but IT HAD TO BE DONE! their will be some of these chapters throughout the story where naruto attains his ranks,so yea has to be done. chapter will be much more exciting. YOU HOPE MUAHAHAHHA!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shadow Demon**

Dialogue normal/External speech

**Dialogue **Kyuubi speaking aloud

Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

**Chapter Six**

**The Shadow Demon**

Nauto appeared into the shinobi world and let out a sigh of relief _finally that is over with._** yea so whats next?** _making a reputation what else?_ **Oh and how do you plan on doing that?** _You will see soon._** Dont make me wait too long.** naruto found The blacksmith he was looking for named Shane. Who are you? No one for right now. what is that supposed to mean? Exactly what it means,any ways i want you to make me this armor i drew,naruto handed shane the piece of paper,can you do the job? yes but it will require money no problem,naruto tossed shane a wierd looking rock IM-IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? A place. This rock it is said to be hells ruby their is no mistaking it no one could replicate this the fire inside and,yea yea i get it just make the armor i will be back later today,but it is impossible to do this in one day,you are said to be the best blacksmith in all of the lands it was very hard to find you and i just gave you a rock that is well worth more than any armor you make that is the only thing i could think of paying you with. okay what time is it? _his mood changed fast. _five AM judging by the sun just barely rising,it will be ready in seven very very good naruto said creepily as he dissapeared into his shadows. _now that is creepy... _naruto moved on to the nearest town where he heard jiraiya was on a mission retrieving tsunade since orochimaru attacked konaha and killed the current one,now tsunade was to become the new one. (yea in this story orochimaru attacks konaha when naruto is eleven about two years before the real attack on konoha)

Naruto entered the town he heard tsunade was at _Tanzaku Town _naruto searched the bars and saw tsunade slamming down her drinks _easier then i thought_ Hey Kid what are you doing in here this is a adult place the bartender said to him. old enough to kill old enough to do other things...Oh is that so? well i dont see a headband how do we know you are telling the truth? do you really want to find out,because the first person to find out will be you. A hand grabbed naruto's shoulder naruto immidiately shrugged it off grabbed it broke it and grabbed the bulky person next to him that dared to grab him and punched him in the gut sended him flying from the bar to the alley,so was that anyone's friend? everyone shook their head now give me some sake bartender R-Right away the bartender came back with the drink and naruto downed the whole thing in a gulp _tastes like shit._**yea well thats alcohal for you,i have been meaning to ask you when did you steal that rock? **_it was by the tower just laying on the ground,so i picked it up._**yea their is alot of those around in hell.** _yea anyways i am going to persuade tsunade to come with me._**good idea. **well you look familiar lady. i have never seen you before the blonde woman that looked like she was in her twenty's said with huge breasts said. oh hey i do remember you one of the legendary sannin konoha's slug princess tsunade am i right? yea i guess you can say that not much konoha in the name anymore though i am going to cut to the chase what do you want? Well arent you the sharp one,its very simple you will come with me and obey my every command or die it matters not because either way i will gain a reputation. YOU DARE THREATEN ME! An enraged tsunade attempted to punch naruto and succeeded but naruto didnt budge groan nothing seemed to crack he just sat there with a fist in his face _What the hell? _Weak naruto said causing Tsunade to turn even redder,i will be going now you will appear at this area and time tommorow if not i will hunt you down and kill you either way is fine by me but this will at least give you a choice.

A day had passed naruto had the armor on and appeared in a green field, tsunade jiraiya whispered who is this guy? i dont know but we have to worry about orochimaru right now. ku ku ku orochimaru snickered seeing the new comer who is he my lord kabuto said i dont know but he looks interesting. naruto's armor was pitch black it looked unaffected by the suns rays the helmet had spikes on sides of the helmet three on each side and a horn like spike at the top of the head at the very end the chest piece was like the rest of the pieces black,but it had a fox head design on it the shoulder and arm pieces had three tails of a fox on the right arm piece the tails entangling slightly and ending above the gloves same went for the left arm piece only it had two,the two shoulder pieces had three spikes on them the pants were same as well but with two tails on both the right and left leg's,the back had a design on it which looked like skeleton arms covering up slitted eyes with only the slitted eyes being seen. the designs were crimson red.

orochimaru-sama may i get rid of this distraction,i would not want someone interrupting your ku ku very well you may dispose of him kabuto,jiraiya and tsunade along with orochimaru looked in kabuto's direction each wanting to see what this new person was capable of,kabuto activated his chakra scalpel's and was running at the newcomer he leaped into the air attempting a drop kick naruto side stepped and before kabuto hit the ground and delivered a side kick,kabuto flew into a nearby boulder where he lost consciousness _impressive he kicked him before he even hit the ground,this may turn out to be interesting after all._ jiraiya and tsunade eyes were wide surprise with one thought in mind _Fast,Fast. _naruto appeared in between the three sannin ku ku ku boy do you really want to get in the middle of a fight between three sannin? yes,yes i do. FOO orochimaru didnt get to finish his rant and he was launched into the air with a uppercut and slammed back down by naruto grabbing his arm and throwing him into the ground orochimaru recovered quickly and move just in time before a single demons barrage orb slammed into the ground creating a explosion although he avoided the blast he was pushed back by the shockwave. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked on as orochimaru was pushed back from the attack and forced to drop his weight and cover his eyes from the dust that kicked up from the attack,Let me tell you all right now i am not someone who is considered to be normal i will kill you all here should you Jiraiya and Orochimaru not let me have her, Kid you are powerful indeed but you are nowhere near the power to be able to take on three sannin one person in history has ever done that,yes i know Hanzo the salamander,and believe it or not i killed the person who killed him so i think i am entitled a worthy opponent. impossible you couldnt have, killed pain your former student the leader of akatsuki the person who thought of himself as a god? quite possible actually after their being nothing left but blood and a few body parts i got lucky and managed to find his eye,naruto took a scroll from the a shadow portal that he opened up and closed it here.

Jiraiya couldnt believe it the person before him opened up the storage scroll and their was a jar with a rinnegan eye being preserved,i highly suggest the three of you use teamwork otherwise this wont last long,to get his point across he dissapeared and appeared before orochimaru and kicked him into tsunade jiraiya saw this formed a rasengan he charged and aimed the rasengan at his chest for a quick kill but the naruto blew up sending him flying and the real naruto emerged from the shadows and took a swing with his sword at jiraiya's neck but had to stop the attack because four fast snakes were inches away naruto swicthed himself with a shadow clone he created while the sannin were distracted and was in hiding the snakes bit the clone and it dispersed when naruto emerged tsunade was right on his throwing punches _well this is fun,time to stop playing around._ naruto dissapeared and and when he appeared tsunade was seen clutching her stomach naruto delivered a quick chop to her neck and she went unconscious naruto was thrown back into a tree by a rasengan when he got up their was a huge fire coming at him,naruto held out his sword,when the fire jutsu was within range naruto swung the sword and yelled SHADOW DISPERSE! when the sword hit it the fire dissapeared and instead of runes glowing dark the sword's runes turned red and soon erupted into flames and the sword looked like it was on fire. _how is this possssssible? that ? _FLASH BACK **the thing about what made the fight between him and me so hard was that the techniques i would use would be absorbed and the sword would turn into that element and it would.** FLASHBACK END. naruto swung the sword in jiraiyas direction and the same attack was sent back at him. _no way.. _jiraiya dodged the attack and as soon as he moved out of the way he and orochimaru went for kenjutsu jiraiya with a katana that was in a scroll and orochimaru with the kusanagi,naruto was blocking the strikes and making shadow spikes to try and impale them making it hard for them to get any strikes.

Fool you think these level of techniques are enough to hurt us? we didnt get the title of sannin for nothing,well not high enough huh i guess i will have the change that,naruto's hands has electricity running through them LIGHTNING CHAIN! lightning was sent torwards orochimaru at a fast speed causing him to dodge only for naruto to appear infront of him and backhand him jiraiya took a swipe at him with the sword naruto turned around and grabbed the sword and broke it and kicked him in the gut at the same time creating a darkness clone that went after jiraiya orochimaru stood back up but got hit by a demons barrage orb turning into a log naruto turned around to meet a fist and a hand with a kunai attempting to gut him with the punch as a distraction naruto got closer and unleashed a close range wind jutsu from the palm of his hand making his opponent fly into a tree and let go of the kunai,SUMMONING JUTSU! a huge snake was summoned naruto sensed his darkness clone being destroyed and came face to face with two boss summons gamabunta the boss toad summon and manda the boss snake summon,naruto grinned _oh now things get interesting,i may have to use that..._ **well well i guess you have no choice now.** naruto gathered a huge amount of shadows from a gate almost instantly formed it into a compressed ball into his hand that formed into a spear,naruto threw the spear at manda,manda tryed to swat it with his tail but it tore through it and then his body forcing orochimaru to jump off when the spear hit the ground it exploded orochimaru's leg got caught in the shadow explosion and his leg turned black orochimaru landed on the ground unharmed, or so he thought. jiraiya with gamabunta leaped to where naruto was at trying to squish him the portal grew to about fifty feet almost instantly and when gamabunta was coming down on naruto and the gate something unexpected happened a creature leaped out tackling gamabunta and throwing him to the ground. Jiraiya what the hell is that thing the boss summon said,i dont know but you have to be cautious this person is dangerous i imagine his summon would be too,all right lets do this then,gamabunta unsheathed his huge tanto and tried to cut through the shadow creature only for it to pass right through it,orochimaru looked on at the battle taking place when his leg felt wierd he looked down and where his foot was caught in the attack it spread to his thigh _that isnt good._ well well what to do now huh? you think you have won fool? yes yes i do think so,you see i was going too originally kill you three but you have so much to offer also that is no way to speak torwards your superior,KU KU KU dont fool yourself,you are the one who is fooling yourself you feel it on your leg,the evil coming from it? yea well that is because those shadows from that jutsu werent actually shadows they were shadow organisms they are very small and although they are creatures of the darkness they have no brains just functions and those functions are to eat anyones flesh that enters the Dark Lands without my permission and if im not there to control them,so basically they have been laying eggs all over you and creating new ones to cover a bigger area of your body should you not agree to agree to my every command they will eat your flesh and once they do they will enter through your wounds and kill you slowly,well that doesnt explain the evil aura coming from them,they were created by the Shadow Demon himself using his demonic chakra that is why. i know you dont want your ambitions to end here,they wont you dont know about jiraiya and what he can do,oh is that so? _he destroyed the shadow creature? but gamabunta is no where in sight..._

Colossal Rasengan! naruto flew into five three's and a explosion of wind was heard throughout the forest causing animals to scatter naruto was surprised at the techniques destruction _the blacksmith's chakra armor is truly legendary,no dents... no way his armor has no dents or even a scratch._ jiraiya boy why have you summoned us? i am sorry to bother you two but a very powerful opponent requires very powerful techniques, you know i was thinking about keeping you for a body gaurd jiraiya but you know too much about my history and i dont want to be associated with HIM,_what is he talking about?_ Demon Technique Hyper Cane naruto had a red tail appear and it soon dissapeared when the wind around the forest was kicking up violently _i have to escape whatever is about to happen is very powerful..._ jiraiya couldnt get close so he did the opposite and gathered as much distance as possible when he was about fifty feet away a hear screeching gale was heard and a huge typhoon enclosed on jiraiya at insane speed ma and pa dispersed themselves and the forest behind jiraiya was destroyed causing a storm of trees dirt and gravel to head torwards orochimaru and naruto,naruto grabbed orochimaru and tsunade,after creating a shadow portal he dissapeared into it with the two sannin. END!

That was chapter six i know i know poor jiraiya but hey if not by naruto then by pain and getting killed by naruto is better then a asshole like pain,yea sorry to all the jiraiya lovers i think orochimaru is much cooler and tsunade is needed for the story,so anyways review comment NO COMMENTS ABOUT ME KILLING JIRAIYA! well it was naruto who did it but oh well anyways i already explained that in the sentence above Thanks to my editor Flameus.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shadow Demon**

Dialogue/External speech

**Dialogue **Kyuubi speaking aloud

Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

**Chapter Seven**

**Dream's Of Fate**

The sky was lit from the effects of a forbidden demonic technique the land was burnt to ashes buildings dust,it was raining lightning danced across the clouds often hitting the landscape,their was a battle taking place one seemed to be getting the upper hand,**pathetic truly pathetic,how long can you keep this up? **As long as i need to. **HA! i almost feel sorry for you trying to keep back my power sooner or later you will awaken,you are getting stronger at a rate that is impossible for even great demons,why hold back? **You are not me but i will tell you what you are. **Oh and what is that?** DEAD! the two figures clashed causing shockwaves and ripples with each punch thrown,lightning flashed as the two collided once more showing the face of the attacker. **HAAA! **a shadow beam launched from the castled penetrating the walls and blowing up acre's of land. Lord shadow what is wrong? orochimaru spoke kneeling,_what is this? _naruto looked at a nearby mirror and gasped his eyes were pure black and then no sooner they went back to the normal color,_kyuubi you there?_ well i will be taking my leave to go back to the sound village,yes go orochimaru walked through the portal and dissapeared,**Yea what is it? **_i have been having these wierd dreams where i fight someone everything was destroyed...is their something you are not telling me about the transformation to a half demon?_ **naruto listen very close to me, i lied about the battle between me and the shadow demon.**_ what?_ **he spared me those things he gave me came with a prediction... **_well what was the prediction?_ **One day their will be a battle that decides the fate of the shinobi world a being of the same being brought into reality by a dark sorcerer of hell,the being that was brought into reality was one made from the other beings held back emotions and strength,it will happen on the days of all days in a year of the eighteenth year.** _what the fuck is that supposed to mean? _**i dont know i havent figured it out yet either but these dreams you are having are The Dreams Of Fate spoke of by kami himself.**

_how can you be so sure? _**i cant and im not but.** naruto cut off the mental link, DAMN IT! WHY! why is she wasting my time with a dumb prediction and even if it was true it comes down to the same question i ask myself everyday WHY ME! naruto said to himself as he found the clearing he was looking for **FUCKING WHY! AHHH! **naruto said transformed once again and punched the ground causing a shockwave that blew the gates to the castle off its hinges even though it was a good three hundred yards away. **jeez looks like boss is mad,dam even so i have never seen him do something that powerful unless a demonic technique was used and i didnt feel any chakra being used. thats insane.** back at the clearing. naruto was facing someone he had never seen before that appeared when he punched the ground **who are you and what do you want? i am the person who controls all things dark,the shadow demon. I have been keeping an eye on you for sometime now i am going to train you to control that power and make you much much more stronger. not before you answer me one question,and that would be? is it true? is what true? dont bullshit me,you know exactly what i mean and you have the answer. Oh that yea its true why else would i waste my time helping you control your power? i already have control over the shadows and darkness,you have harnessed them yes control them to some extent but that is nothing,Also that is not what i was talking about,i was talking about the power that may or may not destroy the shinobi world. and that power would be what exactly? Naruto for some reason when kyuubi made you a half demon you became a Shadow creature,you are half demon half shadow creature,so i am not human at all? for now you are the shadow side will eventually try to take over the human part of you,The technique is a technique that alters the time rate of the shadow dimension normally the shadow dimension is half the time of the human world,but with it you can change it to any rate the lower the rate the more chakra you use doing the technique,what are the drawbacks? their is none this is a world created by me do you think i would include drawbacks in a world where i am god? strong yes godlike maybe but a god is over doing it,i am sure even gods have limits,you are wise,but prepare yourself this will be the hardest training imaginable,bring it. **(no sooner did those words leave his mouth he instantly regretted them.)

TIMESKIP Ten years later,real world time five years,kage bunshins created during the time uncountable.

A dark beam was sent torwards the Shadow Demon the beam came from naruto in Shadow Form with the addition of seven shadow tails behind him _lately sensei's body has been randomly dissapearing and reappearing i wonder whats up with that? _**sensei? yea im still alive that attack was one of your most powerful yet,am i killing you? what do you mean? you keep fading in and out of existance more then usually lately,well i cant keep stuff hidden from you,you have a sharp eye i taught you well,you didnt teach me that i always have had a sharp eye,meh whatever,but onto your question i zzzzz zzzzz you zzzzzz and zzzzzz so zzzzzz you got that? SENSEI! **naruto ran over to him when he reached him his sensei grabbed his arm. **Naruto i cant stay much longer i zzzzzz give you my title of The Shadow Demon zzzzzz every hundred thousand years kami does a soul wipe i have been existing without a purpose for too long.** Naruto Screamed in pain as his sensei's energy merged with his and memory's **This is my gift maybe you will do more with them then what i have...** naruto finally collapsed and reverted back to his human form and passed out. **FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! you just.** naruto's eyes snapped open _dumb dreams..._ **hey naruto do you want to come into your mindscape and talk about what happened? **_who is this what do you mean?_ **you baka stop messing with me.** _i am not,who are you? why is your voice in my head?_ **oh wonderful,just perfect you have amnesia...** _am what?_

CHAPTER END!

I know I know,short chapter huh? cliffhanger yea... i just thought it would be fitting to end it there,anyways thanks to my editor flameus go read his new fic too! review comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shadow Demon**

Dialogue/External speech

**Dialogue **Kyuubi speaking aloud

Dialogue Kyuubi thinking/Amusing

**Chapter Eight**

**The Shadow Demon Awakens**

**You have amnesia its where u forget parts of your life or sometimes everything anyways do you remember anything at all? **_i Remember... _Isnt that the kyuubi jinchuuriki itatchi? it would seem so...Who are you people? Why We you little runt are THE PEOPLE WHO I SHALL KILL! what the f- ACK! kisame was grabbed by the throat and threw into the air naruto appeared behind him kisame tryed to hit him with his sword but naruto dissapeared and was on the ground,kisame landed on the ground gracefully with a smirk on his face,whats the matter brat,scared already? of course not... i am going to let you both take me on when you both attack me i expect you to underestimate me and keep on gaurd and use your best techniques otherwise you will be killed...FOOL! kisame calm down he just surprised you, i barely know anything about him because he dissapeared long ago...so you are saying who knows how strong he is? exactly,ok then lets do this,kisame charged in using samehada i swiped at naruto,naruto grabbed the sword,kisame tryed to pull it away _he is strong._ you fool this sword drains chakra,i know...samehada rotted before kisames very eyes and soon into ash...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! well judging by my shadow chakra that was absorbed i would say i turned your sword into ashes? kisame threw a punched but jumped away as a fireball hit the spot where naruto was,out of the fire like out of a nightmare a hellish looking creature walked out of the fire body black with he same black armor and haunting eyes that were as black as the blackest nights ever seen with razor sharp teeth and claws the armor now looked as if it was stuck to his skin,**ha ha...the look on your faces is almost comedic,die...** _this cant be naruto? can it? _kisame charged once again his eyes went wide and then dead as Shadow Demon naruto's hands were through his chest heart in his hand he eyed it as it stopped beating and licked his lips and ate it whole,_WHAT THE FUCK! THATS NOT NARUTO! _**HMPH HMPH HMPH **naruto laughed in demon form as the look on itatchi's face was in shock then they hardened...KILLING MY PARTNER! MY FRIEND! IS LAUGHABLE TO YOU! **oh this coming from the person who murded his entire clan? am i supposed to feel sorry for a foolish organization who dares to mock me? you fools are hunting down my brethren,they do not possess the power to stop you,oh but i will,i will do it oh so slowly though so it settles into your real leaders brain,that The Shadow Demon is someone to be feared,anyone who dare to oppose me,my name will spread through this name like a wild fire.**_ NARUTO WAKE UP! i am AWAKE! they will know what it is like to be helpless what it is like to be on your knees beaten to a pulp asking to stop,and having your request denied..._**naruto im so sorry...i really am,but you have to stop...** _naruto will soon regain his consciousness,once he does he will know all the knowledge that the original Shadow Demon knew the techniques everything,for now though i am his bottled up emotions his rage,his sadness,his guilt of even being in existance... he will wake up in fifteen minutes i suspect and that is plenty of time to wreak havoc AHAHAH! _**...you are fucking psycho whoever you are.** _i just told you what i am now stop wasting my time._ shadow demon form naruto cut the mental link and looked into itatchi's eyes only to appear in a illusion the second he did so This is tsukuyomi The most powerful genjutsu ever created,**HAAH! you are such a fool,genjutsu's are only as powerful as the user i am far stronger then any genjutsu.** this genjutsu may only be broken by another sharingan user. **NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL THE GENJUTSU! I AM MORE POWERFUL! **shadow demon naruto gathered up a insane amount of chakra and said the magic word **KAI! **the genjutsu vanished naruto came at itatchi and grabbed his head and smashed it into a boulder killing him instantly **HAHA! what? NO! NOT NOW! **naruto reverted back to his human form and fell asleep.

UGH! jesus this taste in my mouth is horrible naruto said as he awoke naruto blinked twice and took in his surroundings _KYUUBI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!_ **well for one you ate shark mans heart over there...** _haha you are hilarious kyuubi,no seriously what happened?_ **seriously?** _YEA _**well you took in your former sensei's power got amnesia,your Insane side took over,turned into a full fledged shadow demon killed shark guy and ate his heart and grabbed the clan killers head and smashed it into that boulder...so yea pretty much thats what happened when you were gone...** _so i ate that guys heart?_ **Yea why?** naruto threw up and hit his stomach as hard as he could and threw up bits and chunks of the heart that he swallowed. _HOLYSHIT OH MY GOD AHHH!_ **WHAT! **_i know everything _**well not everything just stuff that a ancient demon knew.** _whatever,cool i never kew that._ **knew what?** _well after facing you the shadow demon stalked you a bit,and you are lesbian?_ **what no...that was a long time ago nah i am bi. **_hm who woulda thought._** yea. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!** _he is already dead..._ **i will...hey wanna go to that town over there i heard they have a nice spa.** _yea good idea._ NEJI TENTEN LEE! yelled guy,what is it gai sensei? asked tenten,hide what? tell neji and lee to hide tenten,yes guy sensei but may i ask why? you know the person who killed kakashi-san? grrr yea,well that is him over there,WHAT! naruto looked around from the apple he was eating from a local's stand and wondered.._what was that?_ **i dont know but be on guard.** _always_. pssst guy sensei,yes neji? why are we hiding in this alley i already told you why yes i know but shouldnt we confront him? no our mission is done we are heading home and warning konoha about his location. Is that so? yes if you let us be on our way,well i cant let you do that now can i? tenten you provide cover neji lee you follow my lead,you idiot you are under a genjutsu neji,tenten,lee they are safe for now,how when did you notice? when i searched for you chakra signatures of course,it was easy because not alot of ninja are in this town and i didnt see any around my area when i was walking around anyways be smart not stupid like kakashi and let me wipe your memory of these events the you seeing me part and you will continue on to konoha OR which will be the most likely situation is that you will attack me try to revenge your comrade and go on about the will of fire when i kick your ass. i am no fool uzumaki you killed kakashi from what team seven described was easy i stand no chance against you,smart decision before you wipe my memory may i ask what are your plans? well i am going to either wipe your memory or kill you if it comes to that so i might as well tell you,you see their is this magical place called nintopia where this legendary stone opens the portal to it it is located in very hard to find lands called mesotope when a ninja goes to nintopia he gains godlike powers much like the rikudo sannin in a matter of fact thats where he got his and then i will create a new world order where everyone will become puppies and i will be the latin marshmellow king of the swamp puppies? ... i dont believe you,you would have if i actually tryed to you were in the first half,i cant argue with that,naruto's hands grew greyish and waved it infront of his forehead where he fell to sleep forgetting the events that just transpired,**why did you spare them? **_because i am going to relax in the spa and i dont feel like killing i feel like chilling._ **well atleast you know how to relax most missing nin dont know how to do that.**_ i was never a ninja so i am not a missing nin._ **ah corrrected,you should really correct konoha about that one too.** _what do you mean by that?_ **look at that poster behind you on the wall.**

_missing ninja naruto uzumaki dissapeared years ago when he was eleven years old he tricked copy cat ninja kakashi hatake and killed him so dont fall for any of his tricks although he did this he is considered to be at b rank please capture on sight and bring him to konoha reward ten thousand ryo._ _that... is... UNTOLERABLE! _**yea well i guess its time to show them the power of naruto uzumaki?** _kazama_ **same thing.** _in your mind it is,no they will find out soon enough once i reveal that to them for now they will know the name of the Shadow Demon if it is even whispered people will cower in fear,they WILL KNOW MY POWER!_ **ooooh now you are talking what do we do now? **_for one im pissed off so this village is fucked._ naruto formed a huge shadow orb and left it above the village once he teleported out of the vicinity he dropped it consuming it completely.

Naruto was in the forest when something occured to him, _a bandit camp..._ the bandits noticed him in the trees hey look a ninja,HAAHA HE DOESNT LOOK LIKE MUCH! one drunk bandit said his jugular got sliced open the next person to him whos last words were shit had a hand through his chest another one tryed to slice him with his sword naruto ducked popped up and crushed his windpipe with a chop to the neck and then ten charged at him only to have a slow moving dark orb move torwards them and it blew up causing a crater the last few bandits tryed to run for their lives only for the one behind them have naruto's sword threw at his neck decapitating him killing another along the way leaving the last one cowering in fear as he took the sword from the tree he sliced his head off back handed it sending the human part flying into a rock smashing it and then blew up the body with a explosive tag leaving him soaked in blood, **did you think you kind of over did that just a little?** _who cares,i had fun._ **mmm so did i.** _hows that?_ **well it kind of turned me on for one... **_sadistic vixin._ **sadistic halfie** _i know right._ naruto uzumaki missing nin of konoha,oh hey perfect hunter nin lets see here one two three eight hunter nin i guess thats a good number,dont take us lightly your win with kakashi-san was a fluke _oh hell no..._ **hell no is right.** naruto threw a kunai dissapeared grabbed it out of the air and stabbed it in the nins skull the other seven dispersed and threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him naruto threw his arms back and screamed using kyuubi's chakra to amplify the sound waves deflecting them one of them tryed to sneak behind naruto put his hand through his chest and left a explosive tag inside it blew up and only the torso was visible GO TO HELL! NO! JISUKE DONT! the person named jisuke was uppercutted into the air kicked downwards naruto ripped off his arm easily from the momentum kicked him into a nearby tree threw the hand at the person charging him after catching it naruto front flipped and cut him inhalf the other four went in and engaged in a sword duel all the swords were blocked cuts appeared over the nin as they kept going more and more appeared on their bodys,they panted swords still in hand one of them let go of their sword from multiple cuts on his hands NO! the nin grabbed her sword naruto looking at him amused you are all going to die but one of you will deliver a message to the hokage,so one of us will live? not exactly the fight was over in a flash the nin not even able to put up a fight due to their wounds naruto walked over to the unconscious nin and put him out of his misery he grouped the bodies together and went through hand seals and created a dark portal infront of him forming a kage bunshin he had his clone write a note and placed it on top of the dead bodies they dissapeared into the portal the villagers of konoha and ninja alike looked at the strange like portal that appeared out of nowhere and bodies of the missing nin they sent out were seen killed in the most gruesome ways one of the anbu approached the bodies and took a look at the note get this to the hokage he said as he handed the note to another anbu member.

The streets of konoha were very busy,busy because the civilians were freaking out from the bodies of hunternin that appeared out of no where,at the hokage tower the hokage just received the note and read it,DEAR ASSHOLE OF A HOKAGE! WHEN I MAKE MY WAY TO KONOHA AND THE WHOLE VILLAGE IS BURNT TO ASHES I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST GRUESOME FUCKING WAY POSSIBLE! YOU DARE TO SUGGEST I AM NO THREAT! OH YOU WILL SEE YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER THAT SHIT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL COUNT YOUR DAYS WISELY AND MAKE THEM COUNT BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS COMING! well the hokage said while chuckling we will see about that foolish idiot your threats mean nothing and you know it,the chuckles turned into fullblown laughter as the sharingan eyes of the raven haired teen looked down upon the village,uhhhh ok well see you later sasuke hokage-san very well you are dismissed, When we face eachother in combat naruto you will know who is truly superior. CHAPTER END! so yea that was chapter eight review and favorite.


End file.
